Chapter 19
Overview The chapter opens with Eddie Lee being confronted by a man with a gun in a bathroom. When he gets home, Eddie calls Ryusuke and warns him that 'he' knows about Lucille. Eddie explains that Jim Walsh left footage of Eddie playing Lucille in the finished Dying Breed film despite his protests. Meanwhile, Koyuki visits the Telecaster at Yngwie Instruments as he works to save up to pay for the guitar. When Koyuki goes to work, he finds that a customer keeps complaining about the food that he prepared. He finds out the unhappy customer is Mr. Saitou trying to get a free meal. When Koyuki gets his next break, he sees the girl from the doughnut shop fall over in the alley again. He is called inside before he can talk to her. At school the next day, Koyuki finds a bunch of girls looking at a magazine and talking about Yoshito, who is featured in the magazine. Koyuki realizes that Yoshito is getting really popular. At his restaurant job, the waitress tells him that Maho is here and wants to see him. When he arrives at Maho's table, he finds she is there with Yoshito. Maho invites Koyuki to her friend, Christine's, birthday party. Meanwhile, the rest of the band is still having problems getting anyone to pick up their cd. At the same time that they're discussing their problem, Ran is discussing BECK's cd with Eiji. Yoshito and Maho go to an arcade and Yoshito tries to get Maho to skip a BECK concert and hang out with him instead but she refuses. While Maho is in the bathroom, Koyuki calls her cell phone and Yoshito answers. Koyuki asks about the party that Maho invited him to. Yoshito tells him to dress formal and bring a present for the birthday girl. Koyuki shows up outside the building where the birthday party is dressed in a suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Yoshito meets Koyuki at the door and tells him that they changed the party to school friends only. Koyuki asks him to give the bouquet to Christine, then Yoshito shuts the door in Koyuki's face. Later when Yoshito is drunk, he tells the story of what he did to Koyuki. Maho races off to find Koyuki when she hears this. Koyuki just heads home and plays guitar. When Koyuki next walks by Yngwie Instruments, he finds that the Telecaster is missing. Takano's employee tells him to wait for Takano but Koyuki runs out of the store with the employee chasing him, trying to get him to come back. Takano, who is returning to the store, slams Koyuki to the ground to stop him. Takano guides Koyuki to one of the back rooms in the store. In the back room, Koyuki sees Katahira Tatsuya from Loud Crime City playing the Telecaster. Takano tells Katahira that the guitar is reserved for Koyuki. Katahira tells Koyuki that he's a drummer and that he knows to play guitar. When Katahira leaves, Takano tells Koyuki that he has until the end of the month to get the money together for the Telecaster. Koyuki talks about Katahira and Loud Crime City with the rest of the band as they load up their car. Chiba brings up how they need to start selling more of their cd's. He tells them to sell 42 copies each. They begin their next performance with an audience that doesn't seem to care about them. Their goal is to create some new fans today. The audience seems impressed with their talent. Meanwhile at a restaurant, Katahira is explaining that Japanese rock won't be dead after Loud Crime City breaks up, because there's another band out there already who is ready to take their spot. Back at BECK's show, the audience gets into their music and starts participating. After the show, Maho shares a business card with the band of an Indie record label owner from America who bought their cd. The chapter ends with Ryusuke remarking that he's never heard of him. Category:Chapters